nierfandomcom-20200223-history
Iron Will
Iron Will is a two-handed sword in NieR ''and NieR:Automata.'' It is easily the heaviest weapon in the game once it is repaired, but has amazing strength. It is given to Nier and repaired by Gideon at the Junk Heap, as part of the storyline. Iron Will is broken when first acquired. The blade is completely snapped near the hilt, giving it next to no range or Attack Power. It is repaired up to Level Two as part of the storyline. Iron Will is found in the Flooded City of NieR:Automata. ''From the access point, you head toward the broken bridge with a bus and follow it down and on the right, there is a lip where '''Iron Will,' can be found using the scanner to reveal the weapon. .Description 'NieR -' "An enormous sword that grows heavier with every kill as blood and flesh cling to the blade." Weapon Story We give the cry of life. Hot iron forms our body. Steel hammers temper our shape. The dim light of the forge and sparks of steel watch over us. We are the iron will. Born of the thundering roar. We give the finality of death. Iron skin draws out fear and terror, and is bathed in flesh. We are satisfied by the snatching of life. We realize our purpose through the crushing of the bodies. In our delight, we spread death far and wide. We are the iron will. We kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. We smash. Hate and anger tear our body up in the midst of blood and battle. Madness-inducing power raises a storm of blood and shrapnel. We battle the red dragon day, after day, after day. We are the iron will. Cursed steel sinks into the darkness of sleep. We dream. The dream of a tiny butterfly, Wildly dancing in the rain. We are the iron will. We dream, a deep, unfulfilled dream. Other Appearances ''SINoALICE'' Players can potentially obtain this by logging in during the NieR RepliCant collaboration. Equipping it during the collaboration episodes can increase the amount of tickets that can be earned from each boss. ;Weapon Story Discovered in the faraway wilderness, the sword is known as the remnant of a great affair. Massive to wield in battle, it is too boorish for practical use. The ancient scholars were not aware of the sword's significance. Observing the runes inscribed near the area of its discovery, the ancient scholars have found a story regarding the sword. It appears that the sword's owner was a knight who brought the destruction of two warring countries by his own power. Upon further inspection of the sword's components, it was a shock to uncover human bone and blood fused into the sword's iron. The ancient scholars believed it was created with the fallen's armor and corpses to act as a possible protest to warfare. When war erupted, it was then that the ancient scholars learned the truth. The knight from the story appeared from the sword placed in storage. The knight's true identity is a collection of spirits resting within the sword itself. They will never let the sword's foolish owner escape the cycle of war. Trivia *Iron Will is Hymir's Finger / Broken Iron from Drakengard. *Iron Will bears a striking resemblance to the Dragonslayer from Berserk. Category:Weapons Category:Drakengard Weapons Category:NieR Weapons Category:NieR: Automata Weapons Category:Two-Handed Swords